


Nikki's Quest to Be Cool

by GuyOfShy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Nikki has no idea what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Nikki passes on the daily hijinks to hang out with Ered. Definitely not because she liked her or anything.“Right,” Max and Neil said together, choosing to ignore the obvious and whether or not Nikki herself realized it.
Relationships: Ered Miller/Nikki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nikki's Quest to Be Cool

Nikki could understand where they were coming from. She knew her best buds better than anyone and that they’d react like this. Neil didn’t want to admit it, as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, but it was a cold, hard truth.

“Yeah, Max is right Nikki. At this rate you’re going to end up as a side character right along with her.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it! Everyone loves me! Except Ered. Maybe. But that’s why I’m hanging out with her again today! If I can raise my coolness factor, then Ered will no have no choice but to view me as objectively cool!”

“As if coolness is a quantifiable measurement.”

Max put a hand on Neil’s shoulder. “Unfortunately for you Neil, it is.”

Nikki continued: “Besides, if I play my cards right, maybe I’ll even help drag her into the spotlight for once! Or I’ll get another pair of sunglasses!”

Max shrugged, not feeling too inclined to bother making sense to Nikki. “Alright, but don’t come complaining to me when you get left out on some wacky adventure that’s bound to happen. C’mon Neil. Let’s go find out what new morally fucked up things our counselors are hiding from us.”

“Well Nikki, a salutation of good luck is about all I can do for you, so, good luck! Let’s not take sides and turn against each other again,” Neil said while waving and turning to follow Max while Nikka ran off to the activity area.

The only others around were Nerris hiding atop her fort and Preston stitching together some bizarre kind of outfit, but Nikki locked onto Ered and made a beeline toward the skate ramp, calling Ered’s name on her way. Nikki scampered directly up the ramp and hoisted herself onto the lip, where Ered sat and dangled her legs over, hunched over her skateboard with a wrench in hand and a screwdriver sitting close by.

“‘Sup Nikki.”

Nikki wanted to watch the super cool maintenance that she knew absolutely nothing about but her eyes were drawn to Ered’s looking at her, who didn’t even need to look down to know what she was doing. Ered smiled. Nikki just grinned back, realizing that seconds were passing, probably even minutes as she stared dumbly and finally looked back at the board.

“Ooh, getting ready to try a cool new trick?”

“Yeah. I think I’ve finally fixed the ramp so that I won’t crash through it anymore,” she grumbled, “and if it goes smoothly I wanna try a lip trick on the other ramp.”

“No idea what that is, but it sounds cool!”

“Oh it totally is,” Ered said as she stood up and hopped on her board, steering it to the edge of the ramp, carefully shifting her weight so that the board rose up and out at an angle, wheels in the air. “So imagine, like, if I rode down and up to the other side, and balanced on my deck like this.”

“Wow… with moves like that, you’d be the best pro skater out there! Like Tony Hawk! Or Jango Fett!”

“Not until I find a half-decent ramp that I won’t faceplant on every time I go down.”

“Well I’ve seen you do plenty of other stunts around camp. What else could you show me? Or, WAIT! Wait wait wait, even better! Ered, could you teach me to skateboard like you?!” Nikki gasped at the thought, grinning ear to ear and bouncing on her feet.

Ered imagined this to be a large undertaking, but she couldn’t say no to that eager face. Besides, they did have all summer after all. “Uh, sure, I guess I can try.”

“Really?! Awesome! You’re the best Ered! Now lemme get at them skateboards!”

“I’m vibing with your enthusiasm and all Nikki, but we should probably start somewhere… closer to the ground. Like actually on the ground.” Ered kicked her board up into her hands, flipped her hair and climbed down the ladder, waving for Nikki to follow, who trailed Ered’s heels as closely as she could. She was led to the science camp to fetch a few planks of wood propped up behind the table. Ered laid them on the ground side-by-side to make the closest thing to a hard flat surface that could be found in the middle of the woods.

“Alright, so, like… first things first. I know I make it look easy, but balancing on a board is no joke. There’s no real trick to it either, it’s something you just have to get used to.” Ered moved behind Nikki and asked, “Is it cool if I like, hold your shoulders to help you balance?”

“You can hold my hands if you want!”

“Uh… would that be easier for you?”

Nikki wasn’t exactly sure where that suggestion came from, and even as she said it didn’t really realize what it entailed still; she just knew she’d rather Ered hold her hands than anywhere else. Besides, Ered didn’t say outright that that wasn’t cool, so it couldn’t have been the worst idea ever.

“Oh, uh, I… sure!”

Ered walked back around in front of her and held her hands out to Nikki, who had suddenly stiffened up, already feeling shaky without even touching the board yet.

“Grab my hands before you get on, then start with one foot until you get your balance.”

“S-Sure.” Nikki took Ered’s hands, wondering if she was squeezing too tightly as she moved her first foot forward. The board wobbled a little at first but she managed to control it.

“There you go. Feel steady?”

“I guess?”

“Close enough,” Ered shrugged. “Alright, time to get that other foot up.”

“Jeez, you weren’t kidding when you said you made this look easy…”

“I warned you,” Ered grinned.

Nikki hoped she wasn’t squeezing Ered’s hands too tightly as she hopped on up and squirmed immediately as the board slipped back and forth like butter in a frying pan, but her co-camper held her steady. And with Ered watching closely, Nikki imagined falling over straight into her arms and felt heat in her ears. The more nervous she got the more she focused on them instead of impressing Ered, much less the physical task at hand. She didn’t even know when this became about impressing Ered to begin with!

“Almost,” she cheered as Nikki stepped off before she embarrassed herself with something so uncool.

Determined now more than ever Nikki stepped back on, focusing on controlling her feet while Ered supported her upper half, not thinking about falling into Ered, not thinking about holding Ered’s hands, or about how cool Ered would think she’d be after this, and how much more they’d start to hang out together, and how-.

“Turn your feet out a little.”

“Huh? Oh, okay…” Ered was looking at the board still wobbling. Nikki didn’t quite have it down and steady yet and she hesitated to let her go.

“Lean back some?”

“I think I got it now Ered!”

“Perf. Alright Nikki, you cool if I let go?”

Cool? Nikki really wanted to be cool, but… before she could think about it Ered dropped her hands. Nikki flailed but caught herself, steadied herself, and stood up straight on a skateboard for the first time.

Ered flipped her hair, smirked, and said simply: “Nice.”

“Awesome! But uh… how do I go?”

“One step at a time Nikki. Bring the board back here,” Ered said as she walked to the end of the wood platform. “So you’re gonna want to keep your front foot on the board where I showed you, and use your back to push off the ground. Kind of like a scooter. Make sense?”

“I won’t know until I try!” Nikki laid Ered’s board out in front of her and prepared to step on when Ered held out her hand. “Oh, uh, thanks Ered.”

“Don’t mention it,” she smiled back.

“Sorry, was that uncool?”

“Nah, not really… look, don’t worry about it, alright?”

“Right! Can’t get distracted!”

But saying that distracted Nikki entirely as she realized that holding Ered’s hand was racking her nerves far more than trying to stay on her feet. It wasn’t a necessarily bad feeling, but she just didn’t know what to do about it.

Ered, however, told her to push off when she was ready. But Nikki wasn’t ready, she didn’t want to let go of this fluttery feeling. Unsure, she looked to Ered who offered a reassuring smile, and that left Nikki totally unsure of how to proceed so she squeezed Ered’s hand, pushed her foot forward and rode the wind as best she could. Six feet later she stumbled off the board into the grass, but she made it to the end of the wood platform so she and Ered considered it a major success.

“Congratulations Nikki. You’re officially a skater.”

“Wow… thanks Ered! I could never have done it without you,” she said while picking the board up. “So what’s next? When do I learn how to trolley? Oh, when do we get to mess with the melons?!”

Ered snickered at that and let out a little chuckle. Nikki couldn’t remember ever seeing Ered laugh. _’Wait, I actually made Ered laugh! I don’t even know what I did! Ered’s never laughed before!’_ The sound and the sight totally captivated Nikki, and she considered this to be her crowning achievement, much more so than successfully riding her skateboard.

“First of all, it’s called an ollie. And the melons are actually the name of a trick. But we’ll get to all of that eventually. For now we need to get you able to ride on your own without me supporting you.”

“But I like holding your hand,” Nikki pouted.

“Huh?”

“I mean, uh, because then I know I won’t fall over! Hehe.”

“Oh, uh, don’t mention it.”

“Again? Was that uncool too? Sorry Ered…”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“Well, I just want to be cool like you Ered… but it’s more than that! I just really like you, I think? And not just because you’re cool! I mean that has something to do with it, but not everything.”

“You like me for reasons other than just being cool?” Ered asked slowly, surprised that Nikki’s adoration of her stretched beyond just wanting to be cool.

“Of course I do Ered. You’re smart, and really pretty, and know how to do all this awesome stuff like skateboard and how to repair stuff. You’re all around amazing!”

“Wow. Thanks, Nikki…” Ered mumbled, holding her arm behind her and looking away at a random tree. “That’s like, the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Well you’re like my most favoritest person I’ve ever met! That’s what I mean when I say I really like you Ered… you know what I mean?”

Looking at Nikki’s earnest smile, Ered figured out exactly what she meant and where her fondness for her came from.

“It would have been uncool for me to assume anything, but I think I do Nikki. But honestly, what would be even more uncool would be if I lied and said I didn’t feel kinda the same way actually.” Ered looked away at another random tree but couldn’t quite hide her smile as she said it, feeling awkward and totally uncool as she tried to figure out how to say it herself.

“Wait… you really mean it?” Ered’s reciprocation left Nikki speechless. “So this is the part where you tell me I’m dreaming, right? When do I wake up? I mean, I’m just kinda surprised about how totally nonchalant you’re being about it.”

But Ered just shrugged. “Meh. My dads are gay, so, being your girlfriend is cool with me,” Ered said, trying to keep a cool head despite feeling her face warming the longer she had to explain her feelings to Nikki.

“...Really?”

“Really, dude.”

“Really?” Nikki bounced on her feet, absolutely giddy. “YES! Woo-hoo!”

Nikki was even more pumped up about this than about their successful skateboarding session, and Ered found herself really vibing with her excitement, as evidenced by her own blush beginning to form. She spun around to hide it and said, “So, same time tomorrow, right?” But two arms hugged her from behind before she escape with her dignity fully intact.

“Totally! And, uh, thanks Ered. I know I’m probably harshing your jive or whatever, so I’ll just leave now.”

She let Ered go but heard her stifling another chuckle. “It’s cool Nikki. You’re not harshing anything.”

“Hm, I dunno what’s funny about it, but that’s great! Oh, here you go Ered!” Ered turned to see Nikki holding her board out to her. “Thanks for letting me use your skateboard.”

“Thanks for being brave enough to say all that stuff Nikki. That was really cool of you.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Duh. I wouldn’t go out with someone who wasn’t cool.”

“So, if we’re together-together, does that mean I can hold your hand?”

Ered just smiled and took her hand for her, and watched a big grin grow on Nikki’s face, who was all out of things to say. She felt more fluttery every second and feared that her nerves would get the better of her if her heart didn’t burst from happiness first. In a nervous panic she dropped Ered’s hand and bolted away and straight up a tree to hide and cool down.

Ered could still see her. _’Cute.’_ “Let’s hang out tomorrow Nikki!” Ered called, unable to stop smiling all the way back to her tent.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a few months since I’ve written anything but I was so excited to write these two! They’re so cute together. Camp Camp is constant hilarity so I tried to pepper this fic with funnies here and there. Hopefully I blended that and the pacing together without one distracting too much from the another. I won’t lie I didn’t spend a ton of time doing final edits before I posted because I just couldn’t wait lol, but I’m sure it’s fine.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
